Angel or Devil
by igee22
Summary: This is about Michael the archangel who has to decide his future upon being a devil or an angel. And the precious things he had to give up through his thought process.


"Nooo!"

As I awoke from my nightmare I had beads of sweat dripping down my brow. How could I dream of such a thing?! How could such a _thing_ exist? It is simply impossible for my brother Lucifer to wage war against Almighty God. The calamity that came upon my dream can only be a nightmare. Never has such an act or violence occur in Heaven for Angels to overthrow God, especially my brother Lucifer being the leader of such Angels.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sephrina flew straight to me as she spoke. "I am worried about you, this occurrence has happened more than once", Sephrina asked me worriedly.

Never, have I once told my girlfriend Sephrina what I have been dreaming about. For the sake of not worrying her, I have done just that; make her worry.

"Sephrina, I did not want to alarm you so I have been putting off telling you what I have been dreaming about lately," I drew a few breaths. "I have been having _nightmares_ about Lucifer leading a revolt against God for Power!" I tried saying this without screaming at this statement but it was futile. However her reaction is not what I had imagined it to be. She was silent for what seemed like centuries.

"…Michael, you are probably paranoid about this _nightmare_ of yours since this is something that could- could never happen", as she stuttered her way through the sentence.

Maybe I should not have overlooked her reaction, but I did since I could only trust her. Sadly, not only did my nightmare manifest itself moments later in this eternal Heaven, but what happens after that is what worries me the most. How could Lucifer abandon me like this? It is impossible to think that God will forgive him for this if he does not repent, and not only does he never go back on his word or action but he is extremely prideful. One of the reasons why I became such close friends with Lucifer is because of his pride that has made him loss reason over power. I instantly became angry at him, but then there was a sudden spark of kindness that resonated within me. If I was able to figure out what he is thinking about then maybe I can understand his point of view as well. I shall seek out in him the answer for why he has caused chaos in Heaven. So I flew to where he has been locked up, he was away from the other Angels until God has given them the punishment of their crime.

"Hey…Lucifer. How are you holding up in here? Let me cut to why I came. Why on Heaven did you, would you, want to wage war on our Father?! What are you displeased with on Heaven? We have absolutely everything we could ever possibly have!" ,I screamed at him.

"POWER!" ,he angrily responded with a snap. "I _know_ I can do a better job than _GOD_! What power does he have?! I f I had not waged war against him, we, no one, would have known what he was capable of doing to us! Have you never felt betrayed or deceived by this _GOD_ of yours. He who is never in our presence and we who has never seen what he was hiding from us?!" , Lucifer retorted with full force that it knocked me over as a result.

I realize that Lucifer has no intentions of repentance and understood his ulterior motive. Though he proves a good case, I believe that God does everything for his children only for their own good. So I decided that in order to receive a full apology from Lucifer I have to meet God.

"O, Mighty Father. I have come without your request only to be enlightened upon the punishment of those sinful Angels," I inquired God to let me know.

"Yes, dearest Michael. And you shall receive. I have decided that in order for such ungraceful act to never be repeated, they must be sent to the pit of Hell, and give repentance. As long as they are regretful of their sins, then I can forgive. Benevolent as I am, I am willing to even pretend such indecency ever occurred," replied God.

"You are too kind my father. I must assume that you want me to bring these Angels to the pit of Hell for you? I am willingly to oblige if you shall request of me, since I am the role model for the many Angels whom have gone awry," I stated this as I started to leave but God stopped me.

"Also Michael, please refrain from too much shock as I say this to you, since your answer to my request was so easily answered. One of the Angel's name is called Sephrina, you know of her do you not?"

Oh no… this can't be! How – how could my girlfriend be a follower of Lucifer?! She has not mentioned to me once that she even knew of Lucifer. What new this is to me! I gasped aloud in horror at this news.

"As I can see from your reaction, I understand you must not have known. I am deeply sorry you have to hear about this now. You may have a sunrise to give me your answer if you still want to accept my request or not," God reassuringly told me as I hung my head low.

"Thank you for your kindness and thoughtfulness".

I left right away after I said that to Father. Now my future is up to me to decide on what I should do about these- these "devils". Should I take upon this request and send my girlfriend to Hell on my own accord?! Or should I go with her to Hell and forget about Heaven? There is always that possibility that she will not repent. Would leaving with her be the best option? To be an Angel or Devil is my only future.

I flew briskly towards where the "devils" are being kept, "Sephrina! Sephrina! SEPHRINA where are you?" I better fly to higher heights if I want to find her. I spent too much time pondering about my prospective future. "Where are you Sephrina? I know you are here with _them_, God had told me everything."

"Michael…I am right here. I am so sorry, I- I should have told you when I had the chance. I was afraid you might breakup with me, more importantly I was afraid you might betray me if I told you," she explained.

I flew closer, and landed right in her arms, oh that sweet smell of peach flowers." But Sephrina, you honestly believe that I would not be angry or disappointed after being told that my girlfriend has betrayed me?" After saying this to her I can feel the smell of peach flowers turn sour.

"I understand, so this is what you have been aiming for when you came searching for me was to make me give up in hope and take upon the punishment from God?!" ,Sephrina shrieked at me. " This is why I became a follower of Lucifer to begin with! He understands all of us no matter what, even if what we do is wrong. He accepts us for who we are. We all believe he is better than God. Maybe I was correct to have made this decision."

"No no no. Sephrina I only came to understand what you were thinking about and why you did this. However thanks to your thorough answer. I know what I must do," I told her wearily.

"Michael. I-"

I flew away before she could answer me. Sunrise had come and my answer had been true since the beginning. I will send them to Hell myself. Punishment must be served.

"My dearest Father I have come with my answer. I will be your loyal Angel and send them to Hell myself. I should not have doubted your judgment," I greeted God with my answer.

'Is it true? My son, you are brave and noble but be sure to not have regrets after doing this."

'No Father. I will not."

Then as the sun had risen above the Heavens, God gave me the command to send them down to Hell. I saw Lucifer for the last time as he had a gleam of dark irises in his eyes and he smiled with pride. But I also saw Sephrina she- she was depressed. I could not look so I looked away and then I saw their wings change from white angelic feathered wings to dark raven feathered wings. Everything has only just began for those of us in Heaven as well as those _Devils_ that I saw with my eyes for the last time. This will be Lucifer's eternal war on God. Satan has risen to his throne.

To be Continued~


End file.
